vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meaw
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. Added Until more details comes out, their under "Misc.". One-Winged Hawk 11:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the page be vague? I mean, it has not been confirmed if they were Vocaloids or not (Heck, even the page description of their homepage mentions them as being "New Vocaloid Virtual idols", yet, King Records doesn't go around yelling "NEW VOCALOIDS LOL"). So, shouldn't the page be vague on if they are Vocaloids or if they are not? Etiole 00:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is vague, it never says "these are totally 100 % Vocaloids!!!11" . I am still on my own theory that they are live singers meant to sound like Vocaloid. Give it another read to see that is quite well typed in that they are not to be viewed as Yamaha types. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay... Lets establish something here what has been confirmed so far.I've asked 4 different people so far to confirm that are able to translated Japanese into english; including 1 person here and 1 at wikipedia. And I'm sick of getting in translations, I've got a dozen translations as it is. Despite what the guys at VO forums say... Long story short, if there was the words "Vocaloid idol" orginally, then Anime News Network would have mentioned that don't you think instead of listing them as "new virtual idols"? There is no fanart odd - not a normal Japanese Vocaloid thing I tried to point out st VO forums... :But I don't feel like discussing this much right now... Long story short - no their aimed at the Vocaloid culture, but their not currently Vocaloids. And the so-called "it says it on their home page"... Your looking for the words "ボカロイド" or alternatively "ボーカロイド" in Japanese. Basically, this is a red herring story. I've included it reluctantly on the wikia if only to get the point across on what they are. Not anyone cares that I've gone to a lot of efforts and it went in vein because no one got my hints and ignored me when I tried to confirm "Their not vocaloids"... T_T :Maybe they'll become them in the future - their not it now. I didn't think this page was vague when I wrote done the confirmation, least I know I failed. I must confess after all the hassle of trying to tell the others, and failing, I've become reluctant to get on the issues remaining here. One-Winged Hawk 01:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::"You're looking for the words 'ボカロイド' or alternatively 'ボーカロイド' in Japanese." I know my katakana, mind you. It's not written on the page directly, it's actually written in the page's description, which can be accessed using Firefox (or Opera). So yeah. Not happy? Go check for yourself. There. Etiole 02:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, seems I misunderstood the original post. So your argument was "the page is too vague?". I thought the point was to be vague as to not give people the impression that they are Vocaloid, so it doesn't result in information that is false or incorrect before its time. Your original title was "Shouldn't the page too be vague?". I still think it is written up well for two characters that are currently just voices with catears. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::::By "Shouldn't the page too be vague?," I kinda meant "Shouldn't the Wiki page be as vague as the website?" even though I kinda tried to defend that they are Vocaloid at some point, not just "Vocaloid-fanbase aimed Cat girls" a bit higher. Kinda re-read the page afterwards (I read quickly most of the time), and I kinda saw that it's very vague. Quite good I suppose. Etiole 03:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :The page translation says "Vocaloids new virtual idols" it does not say "new vocaloid virtual idols" and its suffering from the usual... Oh never mind, no one seems to listen anyway. I stress they are "Virtual idols aimed at the Vocaloid culture" is about the only confirmed line that links here on any of the pages and has been confirmed by more then one source I have at hand. I can't do anything more, I'm actually stuck here both on the wikia and wikipedia. This was the easier place to add the information to, wikipedia is waiting on non-NND confirmation. The website isn't actually that vague, it says what it needs to say right now and doesn't say anything more. What you concieve as vagueness, isn't actually. One-Winged Hawk 08:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::A small note on my other two translator sources, their not Vocaloid fans and 1 of them said to me last time I spoke that half the problem for them was they were not a Vocaloid fan. They don't "see" all the things a fan would, in short I can go and get translators outside of the fandom, but the trouble is keen eyed Vocaloid fans would spot things a non-fan wouldn't. For instance, its been pointed out by Crossfrown "append" in Japanese is also the word that can mean other stuff like "edit". We only know "append" because we're Vocaloid fans and even then I've seen us get stuck on always translating that word when it crops up now. Though they did confirm "Vocaloid Core" might be referring to the Vocaloid engine itself but not being a Vocaloid fan they didn't quite know what they were translating that as. :-/ ::I think the whole problem here is down to the fact we don't have enough reliable translators around the fandom who are prepared to sit down and get finer details. Even at VO forums, Virtual relies on google translator and thats never a good approach to translating. Its a start, but its not a good approach. Heck, if I go get the translation sorted myself, thats a process that takes several weeks to produce results because I can't be sure I'll when it happens. If I went to a scanalation group with a google translation, I'd find myself laughed at. ::The only other place we can go to to ask is sites like Anime News Network, to ask if one of the more experienced translators would care to spare a little free time. I DID once upon a time go and do just that (not Vocaloid related as it happens) but the reponse was lifeless. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Note; I had a "duh" moment. Their released into the Vocaloid culture - the wikipedia page has a "culture" section. Of course they can go on the page alongside Black Rock Shooter then... One-Winged Hawk 10:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC)